Mia Smoak
Mia Smoak (born 2392) is the daughter of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, the younger paternal half-sister of William Clayton, the granddaughter of Donna Smoak, Noah Kuttler, the late Moira and Robert Queen, and the niece of Emiko Adachi and Thea Queen. In an erased future, she was an undefeated cage fighter in Star City known as "Blackstar", later becoming a vigilante and fighting alongside the Canaries before traveling through time due to the Monitor's intervention and having the chance to finally meet her father during the Crisis of 2392. However, the version of Mia from this future was eventually killed in an antimatter wave on December 10, 2392. In the new futureof 2411, Mia is a resident socialite and darling of Star City. After being given back her original counterpart's memories and some encouragement by Laurel Lance, she takes up Oliver's mantle as the second Green Arrow. Biography Original multiverse Early life Mia was born in 2392 to Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. In order to protect her from the Ninth Circle, Oliver and Felicity moved into a small suburb on the outskirts of Star City until the threat had passed. Shortly after her birth, Oliver was forced to leave his family in order to keep his promise to the Monitor and help him save the multiverse from the upcoming crisis. Erased future After Oliver passed away in the Anti-Monitor Crisis, Felicity decided for the two of them to continue to live in secrecy, believing it to be the safest option for Mia. In doing so, Mia never knew that she had a half-brother or met her parents' family members and friends. She also didn't have an normal average childhood and never got see other places. She also never went to Star City. In turn, no one from her parents' old lives knew she existed, aside from John Diggle, Typhuss James Kira and Laurel Lance. Throughout her childhood, she was trained to fight by Nyssa al Ghul at the behest of her mother. By the time she reached her late teens, she was told by Nyssa that her training was complete, and was gifted with a compound hunting bow, similar to her father's, to celebrate her success. In 2411, Mia found out that her mother had secretly been acting as a vigilante, so she ran away from home and went to Star City. Shortly after arriving, Mia got involved in underground cage fighting as a "stress release". While in Star City, Mia met Connor Hawke and the two began to have a romantic relationship together. Unknown to Mia, however, was that Connor was an agent of the peacekeeping agency Knightwatch and John Diggle's adopted son. Also at some point, she came into contact with her mother again and sold her technology to trigger bombs—although it's unknown if this is actually true or just a cover so as not to reveal her true identity. When she first reveals this information while interrogated by William Clayton, Dinah Drake, and Zoe Ramirez, she claimed that she had no knowledge of Felicity's plan, but it's later revealed that she does. One night, Mia found a copy of, and watched Emerald Archer: The Hood and the Rise of Vigilantism, a documentary about Oliver Queen that had been banned sometime before 2040. When Connor asked how she got a copy of it, she said she stole it. She then led Connor to the old Arrowcave. After arriving at the Arrowcave, they were interrupted by Roy Harper, Dinah, William, and Zoe. They tied them all up, while Mia interrogated the latter two as to why they were there before she sought codes to activate the Archer program. They were joined by Connor, who was supposed to be watching the others. Dinah and Roy entered the room, causing a fight. Mia got the upper hand on Dinah and held a knife to her throat. William then pulled a gun on her, threatening to shoot, before Mia revealed her identity as Oliver and Felicity's daughter and his half-sister. After revealing her identity, she tried to get the group to help her find her mother, but when they wouldn't, she got upset and left to go find her mother on her own. Later, William showed up at her office in the underground fight club. He and Mia talked about their parents and then Mia found a clue to finding Felicity in William's Rubik's cube: a mini-cassette tape. William then told Mia they would find Felicity together. Mia and William went to get a mini-cassette player to play the tape Felicity left them but ran into some trouble when William was swindled. They managed to get the player back after William faked a ”Canary sighting” to distract the SCIS. Mia and William struggled to decide whether or not to listen to the tape, but ultimately decided they would do it together. In the message, Felicity gave them coordinates of a location in the Glades. Felicity also told them not to come looking for her, but the siblings decided to ignore her and go to the Glades anyway. Finding Felicity When Mia and William follow Felicity's coordinates to Galaxy One headquarters, where the security almost caught Mia, Connor as an agent of Knightwatch save them by putting an end to the situation. With his help, the three of them infiltrate the sub-basement and find Felicity in her cell who tells them that the coordinates were supposed to show where are the bombs and not where she is. William and Felicity share a hug but Mia is pissed to learn that her mother wants to stay behind to disarm the bombs instead of fleeing with her. Mia hangs back to argue with Connor, with whom she is still pissed for lying and believing that she needs protection, Connor than confesses that he cares for her, eventually convinces Mia to join the rest of the team in disarming the bombs. Unfortunately, it turns out that Galaxy One has already placed the bombs and Rene, who found out that there wasn't an evacuation plan for Star City, joins them and reveals that the bombs are set to go off during the Glades celebration in 38 minutes. Rene than ask who she is and Felicity reveals that she is her daughter with Oliver. At the celebration, They start to check people's DNA to until they manage to identify Keven Dale. Mia confronts Dale at his office and ask him to give her the cube but guard star enter the room and Mia fights them until none is left standing but Dale manages to escape. Outside Mia can't find him but Rene creates a distraction with the help of Dinah and Roy so that the crowd could disperse and she managed to find and recognize Dale among those that doesn't flee the scene. Connor than throws a bow with arrows and Mia shot an arrow on Dale's cube so that the bombs are disarmed. Later, when they celebrate their victory, Felicity goes to have a little talk with Mia who realize that she has spent the past few years hating vigilantes because of her and now she realize the good they have done. Stopping Galaxy One and embracing her father's legacy Two weeks later, she and Zoe were targeted by a ZETA soldier. Mia was about to attack him until Zoe convince her that it's a bad idea since the Archer program give them the opportunity to predict her movement but before the soldier can see them, they vanished. Later Dinah confronts Mia about her wanting payback on Galaxy One after destroying the canaries but Dinah explains the story and the meaning behind the Canaries and Mia leaves. Later, in an alley, Mia tries to fight a ZETA soldier that have just killed another Canary but the soldier easily puts her down and before she could be finished, Black Canary saves her at the last minute. Laurel lectures her about being a hero is the same as being a Canary and gives her the soldier helmet so that Felicity could use it. Later, after giving to her mom the helmet, she went to see her and after a talk, they still can't work on it neither does coming up with a plan to stop Galaxy One. Later, in a Black Market, she founds intel about someone that sells Galaxy One merch but the problem, is that it's on Deathstroke's territory. Connor tells her that he it's not a problem but Mia insist that he is back up. When Mia almost pick a fight with the Deathstroke gang member, Connor reveals himself being part of the gang allowing them to enter. Connor explains that his brother, John Diggle, Jr. is the leader of the Deathstroke gang which make Mia laught as he is a Knightwatch agent. After getting the Galaxy One power module, Connor reveals that he haven't seen JJ in a year and reveals that he may be the real reason JJ is Deathstroke. The Deathstroke agent from earlier then shows up telling him that JJ has a "message" for him and Connor disharm and knock him out before they both escape. Later, at the lair, they analyzed the data and realize that the archer program was upgraded by Galaxy One making it better than the original Archer. They realize that Galaxy One are planning on creating an army of ZETA soldiers. Later, with her mom, she witness the ZETA program promotion on TV. Felicity tells them that the only way to stop that, is to destroy Archer and decided that she will call a friend that help create Archer. Later, she express concern about if the "mysteriy contact" is as good as Felicity to cover his track. When the discution is about to turn into an argument between Wiliam and Felicity as she does not apporve William idea of going undercover, she left. Some times later, she meet Alena Whilock who show her excuses for stealing Archer and selling it to Galaxy One but at this moment, Felicity realized that William is gone and they are raided by Zeta soldiers. The ZETA soldiers started to cuff them but one of them gave a knife to Mia and she killed a guard with it starting a fight. During the fight, the soldier that gave mia the knife, had killed the remaining of the soldiers and he is revealed to be Connor in disguise. Mia brought the team to her lair trying to figure out a plan to stop Galaxy One before they start Star City massacre. Mia learned that her mom has erased her from every databases. They came up with a plan that involved Mia infiltrating the one of the wall's tower and trigger the self-destruck system. Later, she said their goodbye to her mom as she believes that she won't survive the explosion. At the checkpoint, William managed to hack the archer system causing the ZETA's helmet to malfunctioned. They are interrupted by Keven Dale who orders the guards to shoot them. Since William has hacked the command of all weapon, this caused the rifle to be useless. Mia used this opportunity to punch Dale in the face. When William, noted that his virus didn't killed Archer, Mia had no choice than to go up in the tower of the wall and destroy archer manually. Up there, she killed all guards that blocked the main door and place the new virus that would cause the explosion. She said goodbye to everyone before pressing the button but once she pressed, it turned out that William has added a countdown to save Mia. Mia ran outside and fought the remaining soldiers before jumping off the wall. At the bunker, she learned about the departure of Roy, Dinah and Fekicity since after the wall, they have to take credit and become fugitives. Felicity would later bring Mia and William to her father's grave and explain the promise that she kept for her father. Mia than cried wishing to knew him before he died. Felicity made them promise that they will look after each other before leaving them. Facing the Deathstroke gang Month later, the team tried to secure a gala of the Glades reunification hosted by Alberto Vazquez. It turned into a disaster when the Deathstroke gang attacked while another playing a security guard incapacitated Mia. After the fight, Connor revealed that the security guard was his brother. Later, at the bunker, they figured out a plan to attack the gang while they had Vazquez hostage. Mia trusted Connor to volunteer as a bait for Deathstroke. Once at Deathstroke's lair, Connor fought all gang members before Mia came to face JJ. JJ easily defeated her. He told her that she can't save the city before escaping. Connor apologized for the failure of the plan and Mia told him that it would not happen again since on now on, they will always do things her way. At the bunker, Mia complained that because of Connor, they failed to stop Deathstroke. Connor explained that the Deathstroke had stolen all of Vazquez's money leaving only a disk that could reveal their next step. Zoe told her that she knew a place where JJ could sell all the stolen goods. Mia ordered William to fix the fried disk while they go inside Deathstroke's black market. At the market, Mia argues with Connor about the fact that he isn't responible for JJ becoming Deathstroke but they are interrupted by JJ who captured Zoe. Mia ordered him to put down their weapon and after a chat, JJ agreed to have a "friendly" talk with Connor. When the talk started to degenerate, Mia threaten JJ but he replied that if she attacked him, the men that stormed the bunker, would kill her brother. The team than leaves than left to check out if William is fine. Sent to the past Back at the Bunker, it turned out that William had neutralized the two thugs. William informed them that the Deathstrokes are not there for the money but they planned to destroy the reunification by killing all of his members. Mia than argued with William when he proposed to use himself as a bait. Mia planned to storm the Deathstroke headquarter. There, they infiltrated the server room and when Mia and William were alone, William argues with Mia for being an overprotective sister and after a brief chat, William noted that he identified Deathstroke's location in the building. While they fought the Deathstroke gang, Mia came face to face with JJ/Deathstroke. JJ almost killed her but Zoe interfered she lost her life in the process. While Connor started to beat Deathstroke, Mia cried over Zoe's body until a light took her. Connor, William and Mia are teleported inside a new Arrowcave where the old Team Arrow and her dad are surprised of their presence. Stopping the Deathstroke gang uprising After an emotional talk with the past version of the Team Arrow, they realized that they're actually in 2392. When the team talked in private, they made it clear that none of them should be aware of the future regarding Star City or the fact that JJ is Deathstroke. Later, at her father's old apartment, they talk about the fact that they didn't grew up together and her father told her where is her bedroom. After a bombing Starling General Hospital caused by Deathstroke, Mia stated that the fufture is better and when the conversation was about to reveal to much about the future, she stated that she wanted to see the city instead of the Bunker. At the apartment, Mia learned from Connor that the new Deathstroke is JJ since this Deathstroke catchphrase was "This city's cancer are the rich" which is also JJ's favourite line. They decided to face the Deathstroke gang in their 2019's headquarter. There, they realized that it's a trap. Deathstroke disarmed Mia but when Connor called Deathstroke "JJ", he removed his helmet revealing to be Grant Wilson. The team Arrow arrived and save them from the bombs. At the bunker, they finally revealed how is the future and that the city is overrun by gangs, corrupt politicians and that JJ is actually Deathstroke and he killed Zoe. They explained how the Deathstroke gang history came to be, but since their headquartered never blew up, the history has already changed leaving all information useless. Mia would later argued with her father for leaving his family just to play the hero while her mom raised her alone. At the crime scene, she had a talk with Laurel about the fact that she is planning to kill Grant Wilson to unkill Zoe but she still disagree even if Laurel expalined that she once talked her mom out of murdering Ricardo Diaz. Later, at the Bunker, they learned the location of the Deathstroke and she volunteers to be part of the team that stoped Grant in order to kill him. During a fight with the Deathstroke, she tried to kill Grant but her father interfered and managed to dissuade her from killing him. At the Bunker, the team made a promise to change the future. Later, her father brought her to her grandfather's tombstone and he started to explain stories about how he came to know him better after his death. Fighting in Russia Then next week, after a training session with her dad, they went to Moscow and meet Anatoly Knyazev in order to obtain the pulse wave generator from general Alexi Burov an amateur of cage fight. Though she is restricted from fighting in a cage fight, as her father did not apporve her being a fighter and he fought a man in order to obtain the plan of the pulse wave generator. When Oleg double crossed them, she was captured with her dad and was tasked to ring a bell while fighting. She failed but it turned out that Oleg's gun wasn't loaded and she was tied on the chair again. After escaping, she and her dad accepted a cage fight with six killer in order to cause distraction while Laurel and Anatoly stole the plans. Once they won, they escape and return to the U.S.. Mar Novu's alternate reality When the Monitor placed her father and Laurel in an alternate reality where Quentin Lance was alive and were both stuck in a time loop that reset whenever Quentin died. Oliver had to wake up seconds before Mia, Connor and William enter the room back from a Big Belly Burger. Once her father broke the loop, they were captured by A.R.G.U.S. agent and sent to Lian Yu. Facing ghosts on Lian Yu Destiny According to Mar Novu, Mia's fate is tied with the fate of the world, suggesting that she will one day become a great hero, much like her parents. New multiverse Early life Mia was born to Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. She grew up with her older half-brother, William. At some point, she became friends with John Diggle, Jr., Zoe Ramirez, Connor Hawke and Bianca Bertinelli. At some point when Mia was young, her father died after he sacrificed his life to save the multiverse. Eventually she would enter into a relationship with JJ and then get engaged. New future Becoming the new Green Arrow While celebrating her college graduation and her engagement to JJ , Mia is approached by Laurel Lance and Dinah Drake. They tell her that her friend Bianca Bertinelli has been kidnapped and that they need her help. She initially doesn't recognize or believe the two of them and goes to call security at which point Laurel uses a Memory Ring on her and all of her memories of her former life and the crisis return. At first, Mia shows anger at the pair for showing her memories that showed JJ, the man she loves as a murderous villain, and is lead to believe that he's the same Deathstroke as the one who kidnapped Bianca causing her to accuse JJ and leading to a brief breakup between the two lovers. Later after confronting the actual Deathsroke, Bianca's ex-boyfriend, Trevor and fully accepting the her father's mantle as the Green Arrow she reconciles with JJ and they resume their relationship. Later, Mia and William meet at their father's statue and are darted and abducted by unknown assailants while JJ has his memories from the original multiverse are restored. Personality Original multiverse |-|Erased timeline= As noted by her half-brother William Clayton and her mother, Felicity Smoak, Mia shares many similarities with her father, Oliver Queen, but to a much greater degree; she is tough and not afraid to use force or violence to get what she wants, when she first met William and Zoe Ramirez, she is nothing but aggressive and distant, displaying no sign of interest or respect in what they had to say, she can also be quite stubborn and single-minded, which has led her to make rash decisions, this is likely due to her not being able to trust others easily after feeling betrayed by her own mother. After mending fences with Felicity, Mia had begun to show more compassion and consideration for her teammates, particularly with William. Mia is extremely arrogant (far more than Oliver ever was) to the point of being reckless, as she jumps into situations without any plan, as she lacks her father's intellect and tactical abilities, wasted her abilities on brute force instead of intellectual means, which repeatedly backfires on her; for example, when Mia faced off against John Diggle, Jr. (the leader of the Deathstroke gang) without any plan or strategy, she was almost killed by the latter, Mia only survived due to the intervention of Zoe, but unfortunately, her friend was killed by JJ; which makes Mia indirectly responsible for Zoe's death. When Zoe died, Mia's anger for her comrade's death overwhelmed her to the point of wanting to kill Deathstroke despite the fact that said criminal was different from the one that killed Zoe. In her moment of deep anger, she soon escalated from trying to avoid her father from displaying great rage and even threatening to kill him if he continued to stood in her way. But after Mia got to spend some time with her father, Oliver in the past, she was more understanding of why her father did what he does. New multiverse |-|As a civilian= |-|As Green Arrow= Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Mia is in top physical condition. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Green Arrow, Mia has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain/Expert survivor:' Mia is a very resilient, driven, determined and nearly fearless individual. *'High-level intellect:' Mia has proven to have high level intellect; as she has completed college and got offered a job at Smoak Tech. **'Expert driver/Pilot:' Mia is capable of driving motor vehicles with ease. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Mia is proven to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, Mia's fighting style appears to include Boxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Kickboxing, Kung Fu, and Krav Maga. **'Expert stick-fighter:' Mia is accomplished at wielding sticks and staffs and similar weapons in combat. Like her father, Oliver Queen, Mia often uses her bow as a blunt weapon in close combat. *'Master markswoman:' Mia is highly proficient with a weapon. **'Master archer:' Mia is proven to be a highly proficient archer. Once, while practicing, she managed to cleanly split an apple in two with an arrow. Erased future abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Due to being trained since childhood, Mia was in top physical condition, able to withstand Dinah Drake's bo-staff strikes and even managed to briefly overpower several of Keven Dale's zeta soldiers. *'High-level intellect:' Mia was able to find the abandoned Arrowcave from hints in the documentary, Emerald Archer: The Hood and the Rise of Vigilantism. Felicity Smoak raised her to be an intelligent individual, so intelligent that she was able to quickly solve a Rubik's Cube to demonstrate a cube within a cube within a cube, whereas her genius half-brother could only do a cube within a cube. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' After many years of being taught by Nyssa al Ghul since childhood, Mia was proven to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as she would go on to become an undefeated cage match fighter, skilled enough to beat bigger opponents, while training with Nyssa, Mia had proven to be evenly matched with her, Mia was able to fight on par against and even briefly overpower an older Dinah Drake in a duel, she was a scrappy yet stealthy combatant, as she was able to defeat a room full of Keven Dale's armed security, Mia had even proved skilled enough to (initially) fight evenly against John Diggle, Jr. (under the persona of Deathstroke) but her combat skills were proven to be inferior to JJ's. Mia's fighting style appears to include Boxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Kickboxing, Kung Fu and Krav Maga. **'Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower:' Mia was highly skilled at using a knife in combat; as seen in her fight with Dinah and can also improvise an arrow as a stabbing weapon. She once accurately threw a knife into a Zeta soldier's head. **'Expert stick-fighter:' Mia was accomplished at wielding sticks and staffs and similar weapons in combat. She was prepared to improvise a loose pipe as a weapon against an enemy and readily used one of the Canaries' staffs against an attacker, like her father, Oliver Queen, Mia often uses her bow as a blunt weapon in close combat. *'Master markswoman:' Mia is highly proficient with firearms; managing to shoot several of Keven Dale's security guards. **'Master archer:' After many years of being taught by Nyssa since childhood, Mia was proven to be a highly proficient archer; once, while practicing, she managed to cleanly split an apple in two with an arrow. Equipment *'Recurve bow:' Mia uses a blackish green recurve bow. **'Trick arrows:' Mia uses trick arrows while using her father's bow. She was seen using the grappling hook arrow to lift herself up and down the wall that separated the Glades from the rest of Star City. **'Hunting arrows:' Mia uses standard hunting arrows to fire from her compound bow or as an improvised melee weapon. *'Green Arrow suit:' Mia wears a protective suit as her alter-ego, Green Arrow, to hide her identity from enemies when she goes out fighting crime. Erased future equipment *'Oliver Queen's bow and quiver:' Gifted to her by her brother William and Roy Harper, Mia used her father's bow and quiver to destroy the wall that separated the Glades and Star City. *'Knives:' Mia pulled a knife on Dinah Drake during a fight with her. she threw one to kill a Zeta solider, and puled a combat knife during a confrontation with JJ. *'Recurve bow:' Mia uses a black recurve bow gifted to her by her trainer, Nyssa al Ghul. *'Hunting arrows:' Mia uses standard hunting arrows to fire from her compound bow or as an improvised melee weapon. *'Trick arrows:' Mia uses trick arrows while using her father's bow. She was seen using the grappling hook arrow to lift herself up and down the wall that separated the Glades from the rest of Star City. *'Suit:' During the Anti-Monitor Crisis, Oliver Queen gave her a protective suit as he claimed "there should always be at least one Green Arrow". Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 7 *"Due Process" (mentioned) *"Unmasked" (flashforward) *"Emerald Archer" (flashforward) *"Star City Slayer" (flashforward) *"Brothers & Sisters" (flashforward) *"Training Day" (flashforward) *"Star City 2040" (flashforward) *"Lost Canary" (flashforward) *"Spartan" (flashforward) *"Living Proof" (flashforward) *"You Have Saved This City" Gallery Baby Mia Smoak.png|Baby Mia Young Mia Smoak.png|Young Mia Trivia *Mia was named after her paternal grandmother, Moira Queen. Thea previously used the name Mia as an alias while in Corto Maltese. *It is implied Mia and Connor Hawke were in a romantic relationship at some point. *Mia sports several tattoos much like Oliver, but they have a meaning. They include a bee on her right back shoulder, that references her father's surname Queen, and a key with the black star on her right inner arm. Behind the scenes *In the comics, the name "Blackstar" has been used by several different characters (both male and female), but most notably by Rachel Berkowitz, a girl from Poland who was raised by Nazis and grew up to be a brilliant scientist. She is an enemy of Supergirl. **The name Blackstar also resembles Nightstar, the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire in the Kingdom Come series set in the DC Universe's future. *In the Kingdom Come comics series that are set in an alternate future reality, Oliver Queen does have a daughter named Olivia Queen. Her mother is Dinah Lance and Olivia is the second Black Canary in her universe. *Her name, Mia, is a reference to Mia Dearden, the second Speedy and Thea's comic book counterpart. *When her character was originally announced in the press, she was called Jessie Bowden, although this was later changed to Maya. The character was initially only referred to as "Blackstar", leaving her real name then-unknown. **"Jessie Bowden" was initially going to be "the rookie recruit in the Star City Police Department and is both athletic, comedic and intelligent. But underneath her youthful attitude, lies a woman who has had enough of vigilantes in Star City and is willing to get rid of them no matter what it takes.". **"Maya" was later described similarly as "A scrappy street fighter and thief from Star City who is a rookie recruit in the Star City Police Department. She is athletic, comedic and intelligent. But underneath her youthful attitude, lies a woman who has had enough of vigilantes in Star City and is willing to get rid of them no matter what it takes." Category:Humans Category:Queen family Category:Canaries members Category:Time travellers Category:Team Arrow members Category:Breachers Category:Vigilantes Category:Socialites